


Bravery

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Cora settles in. AU.





	

She was American, she had been brought to Britain when she was barely old enough to have a choice... and yet she wasn’t afraid. Not yet. She had been a little nervous when things started happening, but now it made sense. The call to Hogwarts made sense.

Her mother had told her to go and she had. She was unashamed as she walked to the seat, taking the hat from the seat. The call made sense and she was smiling as she followed a man who seemed to know everything. Others had been terrified of the ghost, and yet she had nothing but questions. She was unafraid of everything. 

She had made friends fast, finding herself staring at the girl who had crossed her. The girl who had been her friend, her family. She had turned away with a snarl, walking back to her room, letting herself be angry. 

She had come to bed that night angry, letting it all out in a long stream of written words scribbled into the diary her mother had provided. Anger swelled through her and even as seasons and years changed she never once forgot the betrayal she had felt. 

The arrival of new people had lead her to get excited. Then they were there, the next year, her new friends. She hoped they would be friends. Even if she was nearly leaving. She wanted to be friends. She was still not afraid. 

She had found it easy to settle here and yet, the first time she felt fear was at the idea of leaving.


End file.
